<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasantly Surprised by Elover05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656469">Pleasantly Surprised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05'>Elover05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pure, google docs is my beta, i love these two emotionally stunted dorks learning to love each other, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Elover05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sombra didn’t think she’d ever get used to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasantly Surprised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me just as I was about to go to sleep, and I couldn't rest until I'd written it. Sorry if it makes no sense, cause I'm sick and tired. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sombra didn’t think she’d ever get used to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra didn’t think she would ever get used to waking up to the warmth of another person. More than just that, more than just another person: Jesse McCree, the one she loved more than anything else. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to his strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her, and his face nuzzled into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to being surrounded by the smell of pine trees and campfires and something else, something unnamable, something so purely and distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it made her heart beat a little faster. She found herself seeking out the scent when he was away, wearing his clothes so she could surround herself in a phoney imitation of his company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra was not certain that she would ever get used to the sound of whistling floating through their house, adding a liveliness to it that Sombra hadn’t had in long enough that it only felt like a whisper of a memory until Jesse came along, shattered all her facades, and loved her for who she was. She noticed that she, herself, would start joining in the melody when she knew the lyrics, and even sometimes when she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra never was confident that she would ever get used to the feeling of gentle kisses gracing her skin when she least expected it. A brush of Jesse’s lips on her shoulder when she was cooking, the wisp of them on her forehead as she sank into the mattress, the gentle touch of them on her cheek when she woke up, and the caress of them on the top of her head when she was programming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra couldn’t be positive that she would ever get used to the late night dances to the old music coming from their retro radio, the movie nights filled with popcorn and ice-cream, the dinners together that ended with them playfully tossing food at each other, the arguments, the make-ups, the hope, the hugs, the love, the laughter, the tears, the utter bliss of sweet and pure domesticity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sombra didn’t think she’d ever get used to any of this. She wasn’t sure she ever wanted too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something nice about being pleasantly surprised by it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give Kudos--or, if you're feeling spicy, leave a comment--if you enjoyed!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>